


do you have a detention kink?

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: i can't think of a title bye
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't think of a title bye

The clock’s repeating chimes were the only thing Jimin could hear as she sat by the empty classroom. She got detention. Again. It’s not like she’s new to it, getting detention is like a clockwork for her at this point. Every time a student would hear the word detention, Jimin would be the first thing that’ll come up to their mind, it’s like her brand.

Just as she was getting bored with nothing to entertain herself but looking at the window to see students playing outside the field while she’s locked up inside a four cornered room, she finally hears the door open. “Yeah, Aeri. I’ll get back to you later, my prof asked me to look after his students again.” a blonde figure appears, speaking to her phone, still not aware of Jimin’s presence across the room. If Jimin was being honest, she should know the names of all the pretty girls in campus…but now she knows all of their names except this certain blonde standing before her.

Faking a cough, she tries to get the latter’s attention, in which she succeeded doing so. And when she finally got a full view of the blonde’s face, she could only gawk in awe. “You’re the only one who got detention today?” the blonde’s voice snaps Jimin out of her trance. “U-uh yeah.” she stutters. Jimin? The one who radiates a strong aura that everyone fears? Stuttering? Who would’ve thought.

Much to Jimin’s dismay, the blonde didn’t talk to her again after that short conversation and the detention went by with a complete silence. Jimin couldn’t believe the blonde spent the whole hour reading a damn book instead of paying attention to her. Well, it’s not like she’s not getting irritated when the other students tried hitting up on her during detention but maybe she just really wanted this blonde to talk to her.

Having enough of the silence, she finally speaks. “What’s you name?” _I won’t let this detention end without at least knowing her name._

The blonde peeks up from her book with furrowed brows and of course, Jimin didn’t back down to the intimidating look the blonde gave so she stared back. She knew she won when she heard the latter sigh. “Minjeong.”

Needless to say, Jimin walked out of detention with a smile of victory on her lips.

On the other hand, Minjeong plops down on her chair as she got back to her classroom. “What’s with the straight face?” Aeri asks, scooting her chair closer to Minjeong’s. “Nothing, I just can’t believe my prof made me look after one, Aeri, ONE student for an hour when he could’ve done that himself.” the younger whined like a child, and Aeri could only laugh at the sight. ‘Well, you know that hag hates his job with passion. Who’s the student anyway?”

“Who else? Of course Jimin.”

-

“You again?” Minjeong mutters in disbelief as she walks in the detention room only to be greeted by the raven-haired once again. Unlike their previous encounter, Jimin is wearing a smile on her face, which kinda annoys the blonde for some reason.

“Why? Is there a problem?” Jimin questions in a playful tone, clasping her hands on the table as she watch the blonde sit on the chair across hers. Minjeong could only huff a sigh.

“Do you have detention kink?” the blonde taunts. Jimin should be pissed, no one talks to her like that. But maybe this girl gets a free pass without even her knowing. “Hmm, no.” she pauses, grinning at Minjeong before she speaks again. “But maybe I do have a kink of wanting your attention.” Now it’s Minjeong’s turn to get flustered. “W-what?” Jimin grins wider when she hears the blonde stutter and it irritates the latter even more.

“Nothing, aren’t you going to read your book like last time?” she diverts the topic, noticing how the blonde brought nothing but herself today.

“It’s at the library.”

“Oh! Did you plan on talking to me today?”

“No. Now shut up.”

-

Minjeong swore she would rather beg her prof to not send her to detention today than see the raven-haired and have another staring contest with her for an hour but here she is, twisting the damn doorknob and stepping inside. Only to see three students and none of them are Jimin. _Huh? She’s not here for today?_ She was about to think that the latter is finally doing something other than getting detention when she hears a familiar voice from behind her. “Were you looking for me?” Minjeong just rolls her eyes before walking towards her seat at the teacher’s table, completely ignoring Jimin's comment and the looks she got from the other students.

Not even 5 minutes in detention and Jimin thinks this is the most annoying detention she has ever got, because she can’t help but shoot a glare at the other students who were casually flirting with the blonde in front of her. And of course, Minjeong could see her at the corner of her eyes, suppressing herself from laughing at the look on her face.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” one of the students asks, in which the blonde responded quickly with a “No.” before anyone could ask another question, Jimin interrupts. “Why? You wanna ask her out?” she asks bluntly, causing the student to tense up a little bit. “Yeah.” he confesses with the same amount of pride in Jimin’s voice, switching his gaze from the raven to the blonde in front of them. Minjeong was expecting a tension arising soon but to her surprise, Jimin kept quiet after that. Which made her confused. A lot.

“Would you like to go out with me?”Minjeong thought the smile on the jock’s face was harder to tolerate than Jimin’s. _What a typical question from a typical jock._

Getting herself busy with thinking of ways to reject him, she hears Jimin interrupting, again. “She don’t want to.”

“And how would you know that?”

“She’s thinking of ways to reject you politely.”

“It’s none of your business-”

“She’s right.” Minjeong finally butts in, biting her lip before continuing, “I’m sorry but I don’t want to go out with you.” and luckily, the bell rings just as she finished talking. She could only thank the heavens for that.

-

“You didn’t have to butt in like that.” Minjeong speaks to the raven after everyone left.

“You looked like you couldn’t say it.”

“I could.”

“You couldn’t.”

“I said I could.”

“Yeah but maybe I just don’t want you to go out with him.” Jimin confesses, not even a hint of hesitance in her voice and it once again made Minjeong flustered. “What?”

“I wanted to ask you out in front of him but I thought that would be rude.” the raven discloses, in which the blonde agreed with furrowed brows “It is”.

“Yeah, that’s why I waited for them to leave before asking you out.” Jimin grins, and Minjeong wants nothing but to wash it out from her face, so she does her best to accomplish that. “And what makes you think my answer to you would be different from him?” she taunts, crossing her arms as she leaned back on her chair.

“Hmm, because I’m more charming?”

“You’re literally not.”

“Hey!” before Jimin could even protest, Minjeong cuts her off. “Maybe if I see you on other places aside from detention, I’d think twice.” that was meant to be offensive, really, Minjeong swore it’s supposed to be damn offensive but why the hell is Jimin still smiling like an idiot? “Omg are you asking me out? Sure! Where do you want to meet up?”

Having enough of the older’s annoying ~~cute~~ antics, she stands up from her seat, getting ready to walk out of the room before she turned her head towards Jimin.

“Meet me at the coffee shop across the street and I’ll see if you’re really charming outside this detention room.”


	2. i think i do (but only if you're there)

It was 12 noon on a sunday and Jimin is standing by the shed outside a coffee shop, clearly enduring the heat and _patiently_ waiting for a blonde to appear in her sight. After a few more students passing by, a familiar figure finally caught her eyes. 

There, across the street, is her _date?_ She don’t really know what she should call this but that doesn’t matter, because Minjeong is meeting her _outside_ the detention room. “Why are you standing here?” the blonde’s voice snaps her out of her trance, just like the first time they met. “Uhm, I was waiting for you?” She managed to respond without stuttering, that’s a character development.

“Dumbass, you could’ve waited for me inside? You’re already sweating that I barely smell your perfume, I wanna back out.” The blonde jokingly states, but instead of retorting back, Jimin pouts her lips. Minjeong could only think that this can’t be the same Jimin she knew--the delinquent that’s always in detention Jimin--she knew. 

Ignoring how such little thing made her heart flutter, she takes Jimin’s hand and finally leads them inside the coffee shop. 

“So what made you agree to meet up with me?” the raven-haired asks cheekily, taking a sip from her drink, the blonde could only roll her eyes but the laugh she let out didn’t go unnoticed by the older. 

“To see if you’re really charming outside detention?”

“So…am I?”

“Surprisingly, yeah.” the blonde smiles, _actually smiles_ at Jimin and Jimin thought she could go ballistic in that moment right then and there.

-

After the date with the raven-haired, Minjeong got quite distracted for the following days since all she could think about was Jimin’s stupid smile and her annoying jokes that never failed to make her laugh. And before she knew it, she was already looking forward to seeing the latter at detention after class. 

As soon as she barged inside the room, her smile faltered instantly. There, at the back corner sits a bruised up Jimin. She didn’t even bothered greeting the other students at the front and immediately ran towards the older. 

“What happened to you?!” Jimin looked at her with boring eyes, not the usual crescent ones and it triggers something inside the blonde.

“Got caught in a fight again, so I’m here again.” the raven-haired tried faking a smile but failed miserably because the bruises stings. Jimin eyes the blonde and to her surprise, the latter looks genuinely concerned that it made her heart swooned when it shouldn’t. _Don’t look at me like that._

She was too lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even see the blonde leaning in closer to her, gently touching the bruises, in which made Jimin flinch on her seat. “Hey!”

“Loser, why do you always wake up and choose violence?” Minjeong mutters, finally moving away to grab a vacant chair and dragged it towards Jimin’s. 

“Do you really see me as that?” Jimin mumbles with a hint of hurt in her voice. She really can’t blame Minjeong for seeing her as that delinquent who knows nothing but cause trouble, I mean, everyone thinks of her like that too so why was she expecting Minjeong to be different? They go on a date once and she think the blonde’s perspective will instantly change? 

“To be honest? Yeah. Because that’s what everyone thinks,” Minjeong pauses. “But at the same time, I think I should hear your side too.” she adds, and it cracks a smile on Jimin’s lips. Which faded too soon as she felt another pang on her cheek. 

“Stop smiling, idiot.” the blonde chuckles and Jimin being the hard headed she is, followed suit and yeah, there goes another pang on her cheek.

-

“They beat you up because me? How?” Minjeong questions, they’ve spent the whole detention hour talking at the back that they didn’t even bother what the other students were doing or talking about, they’re just probably talking shit about the school or their profs. 

“Yeah, I guess they don’t like the idea of you hanging out with me?” Jimin lets out a hollow laugh. “This is ridiculous.” was the only thing Minjeong could utter, she’s getting so worked up by the fact that all of this happened because of her. “Did you fight back?” the question was supposed to be out of genuine concern but Jimin can’t help but laugh. “Of course, what’s the point of me being known as a troublemaker if I don’t contribute to the trouble right?” the older had the audacity to even grin despite the current situation and Minjeong doesn’t know if she should beat the ones who did this to Jimin or just beat this annoying girl in front of her instead.

“God what do I do with you.”

-

It was lunch break, the hallway is packed with students running out of their classes. Minjeong was putting her textbooks back to her locker when she felt a presence of someone beside her. To her surprise, it’s the jock who tried to hit up on her during that one detention.

“Hi Minjeong, you’re hanging out with Jimin?” his tone reeks with cockiness that Minjeong couldn’t stand. She wants nothing but to get out of there as soon as possible and meet Jimin to grab lunch together just like what she promised.

“Yeah.” she replied timidly, expecting the conversation to end there but the jock speaks again.

“Wow, I didn’t knew you have a thing for troublemakers” he pauses, leaning against the locker beside Minjeong’s with the cocky grin he always had. _Do people really look at his smile and think yeah I wanna date this man?_ Minjeong thought. She chooses to ignore his comment and closed her locker, getting ready to walk away but the jock seems to love squeezing his ass to other people’s business even if they don’t want to.

“Why don’t you hang out with me instead?” that was the final straw. Minjeong clenched her fist and was ready to smack some senses into his ass but a familiar voice beats her to it.

“Back off, asshole.” she turns around to see Jimin behind her, the latter’s feline eyes screams annoyance and something Minjeong couldn’t figure out. But that’s not the point, “Jimin? What are you doing here?”

The raven-haired eyes the jock behind Minjeong, who was grinning by the way, then her eyes shifted unto the blonde. “Picking you up, why? Do you want to go out with him?”

“No!” Minjeong quickly denies as if the thought never crossed her mind, which is true. 

“Good.” was the last thing Minjeong heard before she felt a hand dragging her out of the scene, leaving a jock frozen on his spot. Jimin didn’t even bother looking back, so Minjeong thought she should too. 

Tho Jimin seemed to have her composure all together, internally, she’s panicking. She can’t help but overthink what the blonde thinks of her. _Did I do too much? What if she don’t really want to be seen around the campus hanging out with me?”_

But all the questions inside her head dissolves the moment she felt the blonde squeezing her hand tighter. “You did the right thing, don’t overthink about it. You’re so obvious.” the blonde chuckles at the blush creeping on the older’s cheek. How she’s getting familiar to Jimin’s emotions like the back of her hand doesn’t even scare her because she knew behind this delinquent image everyone portrays her is a loving person only she could see. And she wouldn’t trade that for anything else now that she found it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m just surprised that you didn’t punch his face tho”

“Hey!”

-FIN-


End file.
